Arriverderci, amore mio
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Sakura:.Él se iba, se iba para siempre, y ella, iba a impedirlo "Caminando sola, bajo la lluvia, un alma corrompida intenta limpiar sus penas. Pero no lo logra, no con él a la distancia" GiftFic para mi Aniki. AU-UA.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo la trama.

**Advertencia: **Prepárense para un final no feliz. Común en mí. Aviso que nadie muere. Uh, creo que le saqué el misterio.

**Nota: **AU. OneShoot. para mi Aniki. Más te vale estar leyendo esto, o sino te cuelgo del mástil.

Para los que no sepan, el título significa _"Adiós, amor mío", _y está en italiano.

**

* * *

**

**Arrivederci, amore mio**

* * *

Llovía en Tokio. Una fuerte tormenta hacía de las suyas, mojando a todo aquel que osara caminar desprotegido por las calles.

Pero a él parecía no interesarle en lo más mínimo. Caminaba por las calles, empapándose, con sus maletas; se dirigía al aeropuerto. Sí, se iba de viaje a California, Estados Unidos. Asunto: negocios.

Se iba dejando atrás a todos los seres queridos que su corazón pudo llegar a albergar. En cuestión, no muchos.

Se preguntarán si se sentía triste. Pues no, en lo más mínimo. Era un tipo extremadamente frío, que estaba dispuesto a romper los lazos con los que más quería, su mejor amigo casi hermano, y _ella_. Una sonrisa nostálgica surcó su rostro al recordar su exótico color de cabello y sus llamativos y hermosos orbes.

Siguió su trayecto. Así lo había decidido y el Uchiha era hombre de palabras.

-

Miraba la lluvia caer a través del cristal.

Ya había anochecido y se podía vislumbrar la Luna; hermosa como siempre, en todo su esplendor.

Sus orbes jade le hacían competencia al cielo, para ver quien derramaba más gotas cristalinas.

— Él... él no puede irse —sollozaba por lo bajo.

— Torpe —una suave voz le hizo alzar el rostro, ya que lo tenía hundido entre las rodillas—. Torpe —repitió. Se encontró con una mirada azul cielo.

— Ino —la mencionada se sentó en la cama junto a ella— ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

— La puerta de entrada a tu casa estaba sin llave. Ten más cuidado, frentezota.

Ella sólo, sonrió dolida y la abrazó. Su amiga correspondió al abrazo.

— Aún lo amas, ¿cierto? —Sakura sólo asintió levemente—. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —la pelirrosa alzó la vista, deshaciendo el abrazo, y la miró, cuestionándola.

— ¿Q-qué? —su llanto había cesado.

— Él se está por ir, y tu aquí sentada llorando y rogando por algo que solo tú puedes cumplir. No seas tonta, ve por él. No te arrepentirás —le animó. La Haruno sonrió, demostrando su agradecimiento.

— Ino, ¿te he dicho que eres la mejor? —la mencionada sonrió con aires de grandeza—. Bueno, no te eches humos, cerda —esta vez, la rubia sonrió maternalmente—. Gracias —y la abrazó fuerte.

Luego de unos minutos, deshicieron el abrazo.

— Ahora ve, y hazlo traer sea como sea —y le dio unas palmadas suaves en la espalda.

Sakura sonrió, sin siquiera molestarle el hecho de que afuera llovía como si fuese el último día en el mundo antes del Apocalipsis.

Cogió camino al aeropuerto. Lo traería a como de lugar.

**-**

Por fin ya estaba a tres cuadras del aeropuerto. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, pero poco y nada le importaba.

A poco de llegar y entrar al imponente edificio, oyó una suave voz llamándole.

_Pareciera ser ella... _Sacudió su cabeza, logrando deshacerse de varias gotas de agua, tal y como un perro lo haría. _Estas alucinando, sólo apúrate a llegar al jodido aeropuerto._

— ¡Sasuke! —no se confundía, era ella— ¡Sasuke, espera! —cesó su marcha. Se le haría más difícil marcharse ahora. Se viró.

Al venir Sakura corriendo a toda prisa, no tuvo tiempo de frenar, por lo que chocó contra Sasuke, tirándolo al suelo y cayendo por sobre él.

— Auch... lo siento —intentó quitarse, pero algo se lo impidió; Sasuke había pasado su brazo por su cintura, sujetándola. Sakura se sonrojó.

— ¿A qué has venido? —varios mechones rosados caían, humedecidos por la lluvia, debido a la gravedad. El Uchiha los acomodó detrás de la oreja de la muchacha.

— ¿Tú a qué crees que he venido? —Uchiha no respondió. Sakura prosiguió—: Pues a detener esta locura de que te vayas —Sasuke retiró su brazo.

Sakura se levantó al ver que el rostro del moreno denotaba más seriedad de la que comúnmente era dueño.

El moreno se puso de pie también.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, preocupada.

— Sakura, no puedo quedarme —la pelirrosa agachó su mirada —. Toma, estamos bajo la lluvia y pescarás un refrío —alzó la vista, y vio que Sasuke efectivamente le estaba arropando con su gabardina.

— Gracias —la Haruno se abrazó a él. Sintió ese aroma varonil, fuerte, embriagador, del que se había enamorado con locura. Disfrutó aquellos segundos que para ella fueron eternos.

La gabardina no tapaba su cabeza, por lo que ésta continuaba empapándose gracias a la fuerte lluvia.

— Sakura, entremos al aeropuerto, o ambos tendremos problemas. Tú bien lo sabes —la muchacha asintió y juntos se encaminaron al interior del edificio.

Al entrar en el Hall, Sasuke volvió a colocarse su gabardina.

— Estás tiritando, ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? —la muchacha asintió. Luego volvió a abrazarle.

— No lo hagas. Por favor, no te vayas —enterró su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

— _Vuelo 27 destino California, Estados Unidos abordará en diez minutos por la compuerta 7_-_b _—anunció el altoparlante.

— Tengo que irme.

— Quédate —insistió.

— Sabes que no puedo —deshizo el abrazo.

— Entonces iré contigo —resolvió conforme.

— No dejarás tus estudios por mi, ¿cierto? —cuestionó, incrédulo.

— Soy capaz. Lo retomaré allí —estaba decidida.

— Te acompaño afuera, Sakura —evadió él.

Sakura conocía al moreno, y sabía que aquella respuesta era un _No_ definitivo. Su corazón se comprimió ante el dolor.

Otra vez, se encontraban afuera, y otra vez, el moreno le había prestado su gabardina.

— Tengo cinco minutos —anunció.

— Lo sé... —le abrazó.

— Creo que mereces una buena despedida, ¿no es así? —correspondió al gesto.

— Si... —susurró, inconscientemente.

Sasuke tomó delicadamente el rostro níveo y húmedo de la muchacha, obligándola a mirarlo.

Esmeralda versus Negro. Se perdía en la infinita paz en esos orbes que asemejaban dos joyas preciosas.

— Estuviste llorando —dedujo luego de segundos de verle. Sakura sólo sonrió amargamente.

El moreno sonrió arrogante como acostumbraba—. Tonta.

Y sus labios rozaron los de ella.

Su sonrojo no se notaba gracias a que era de noche. Porque sí, Uchiha Sasuke estaba sonrojado.

Luego unió sus labios con los de la muchacha, dando paso a un apasionado beso, lleno de lujuria, pasión y deseo; lo que ambos sentían por el otro. Pero a la vez era un beso lleno de dolor, angustia, frustración; pues era una despedida.

Al separarse por falta de aire, Sakura inhaló una gran bocanada de aire. ¡Cielos, nadie le había besado de esa manera!

— Sakura, te diré esto solo una vez —la muchacha prestó atención—. Te quiero. Te quiero con locura.

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida. No todos los días Uchiha Sasuke demostraba sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

La abrazó fuertemente y le susurró un _Adiós_ al oído.

Luego ella le vio entrar nuevamente al aeropuerto.

Lo dejaba ir, para nunca volver a verle otra vez. Él, el dueño de su corazón. El causante de que su estómago se revolviese y creara el efecto de mariposas. El que la hacía delirar en secreto cada vez que pasaba por al lado suyo. Él, su mejor amigo, al que en secreto amaba fervientemente.

Su amor, platónico si se analizaba bien, se estaba yendo rumbo al otro lado del mundo, y ella nada podía hacer ya.

**-**

Seguía lloviendo, igual de fuerte que hace varios minutos atrás.

Se encontraba arrodillada en el asfalto, con la mirada al cielo, donde había visto desaparecer al avión que lo albergaba a él en su interior. Que lo alejaba de ella.

De pronto, sintió que la lluvia ya no caía por sobre ella. Sonrió amargamente al saber quién era.

— Se ha ido, ¿cierto?

— Si Ino, se ha ido —la rubia llevaba un paraguas morado, que la mantenía seca.

— Ven frentona, vamos a casa, que te enfermarás. Mañana tenemos parcial en la universidad. No querrás faltar —alentó la muchacha de mirar zafiro. Le tendió la mano.

— Ya qué... —musitó cansada, mientras aceptaba la ayuda de su amiga—. He olvidado darle su gabardina —sonrió amargamente. ¿Un recuerdo de él? Tal vez.

Juntas, y bajo la protección del paraguas, se encaminaron a la casa de la pelirrosada.

Caminando sola, bajo la lluvia, un alma corrompida intenta limpiar sus penas. Pero no lo logra, no con él a la distancia.

**-**

* * *


End file.
